Hotel Novoe Rostov
Hotel Novoe Rostov'The correct English transliteration is "Novy Rostov". "Novy" and "novoe" are the masculine and neuter forms of the Russian word for "new". "Rostov" is masculine, so "novy" is the correct adjective. ('New Rostov Hotel, Russian: Отель «Новый Ростов») is an unfinished hotel in Moscow, Russia. It is featured in the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect and the game Deus Ex: The Fall. Background Novoe Rostov hotel is located on the Zubovskaya Square in the central Moscow. The hotel construction began in the early , but as of 2027 was not finished yet. The hotel is a three-lobed tower 16 stories high, plus the basement parking levels.Deus Ex: Icarus Effect, Chapter 4 Events in the Deus Ex Series In 2027, the Tyrants are sent to the hotel to track down Mikhail Kontarsky, a person known to be working with the Juggernaut Collective. They arrive by helicopter, and infiltrate the building from the roof. According to Jaron Namir, the men guarding the roof are all members of the , Moscow's main crime syndicate. Once the roof has been cleared of these guards, they make their way to the thirteenth floor of the building, where they believe Kontarsky is hiding out. When they reach the thirteenth floor, the Tyrants discover that a decoy thermal image of multiple enemies was being projected, and that Kontarsky's rooms are not located on this floor. Ben Saxon speculates that Kontarsky is located on a different floor but is being shielded from thermographic scan. He discovers a lift leading directly to the tenth floor, the true location of Mikhail Kontarsky. Here he finds thermoptic shielding that is masking Kontarsky and those guarding him. Saxon eventually locates Kontarsky's rooms, and finds that he is talking with a mysterious hacker known as Janus. Kontarsky is sending information on the "Killing Floor" to Janus. Janus tries to convince Saxon to not kill Kontarsky, instead allowing him to complete the upload. Despite Saxon's hesitation to kill Kontarsky, Scott Hardesty of the Tyrants carries out the assassination order instead. Missions * Kill Mikhail Kontarsky Notable Loot Top Floor: * 1x Cyberboost Proenergy Bar * eBooks: Thermoptic Shielding, How to play Durak (150 XP each) * 1x wine * 1x beer 13th Floor: * 1x silencer mod * 1x concussion grenade * 1x fragmentation mine - on the floor an unfinished room. Should be disarmed before can be taken. * 1x Cyberboost Proenergy Bar * 2x beer * 1x wine * 1x painkillers * 1x nuke virus Maintenance Floor: * 1x EMP grenade * 10mm pistol ammo * 2x Cyberboost Proenergy Bar * 3x wine * eBooks: Neuropozyne Withdrawal, Juggernaut Collective (150 XP each) * Turntable model (ID file) of Mikhail Kontarsky Trivia * is the name of one of the oldest towns in Russia. Notes Gallery Moscow_Durak.png|An interior of one of the rooms Novoe Rostov interior1.png|A half-built room in Hotel Novoe Rostov Novoe Rostov therm shielding.png|Thermoptic shielding near Kontarsky's room References Category:Deus Ex: The Fall locations Category:Articles with Cyrillic script